


Dear Penthouse #5

by Elayna



Series: The Penthouse Letters [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.R.M. writes another Penthouse letter.  P0rn, p0rn, and more p0rn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Penthouse #5

Dear Penthouse:

Though we had temporarily incorporated Adam (Allen? Aaron? What was his name? I'm sure it's in my previous letter) into our arrangement, our love life had primarily remained a private matter between the four of us.

Good things, however, cannot remain secret forever, and indeed, I have now experienced the thrill of exhibitionism.

But first, I must mention the beneficial effects of sex, and encourage all of your readers to enjoy as much as they can. (Though I suppose your readers have figured out this fact themselves, and my wisdom is more desperately needed by people who would scorn to read this excellent publication. But since publications they might read wouldn't print my letters, they must remain woefully ignorant.)

Though I regard "medical science" as a laughable misnomer, my body is sensitive, prone to allergies, back problems, and muscle strains, so I am careful to have a yearly check-up. My doctor is one of the best practitioners in our metropolitan area, as well as a friend from college, who actually takes time to talk to his patients. He is Scottish and still has a strong accent, but like the tediousness of describing safe sex, I will not confuse your readers with attempting to duplicate the quaintness of his speech. Please hear Scotty from Star Trek in your mind, and you'll have Carson Beckett.

"You're in much better health than I expected, Rodney."

"You expected me to be in bad health? What does that say about your care of me?"

"It says that you work too hard and your blood pressure was becoming dangerously high. Are you finally listening to me? Engaging in more exercise? Eating better?"

Thankfully, I wasn't eating 'well' as defined by Teyla, since Katie still handled most of the cooking, and I knew Carson regarded Katie's meals as tasty but a little high on cheese sauces and low on legumes. However, I could honestly report that my exercise had increased significantly.

"Walking? Jogging? Aerobics? Weights?"

"A variety of activities," I said, somewhat evasively. Knowing Carson and his prudishness, I was relatively sure he didn't want to know details. "Mostly aerobic." Of course, I also had been doing a certain amount of anaerobic exercise too. Holding someone against the wall to fuck him or her silly required serious use of my arm muscles.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

"No. Should there be?"

"You just seem a wee bit distracted." (There, I've left in a "wee" to help capture the flavor of Carson's conversation.)

I reassured him that I was fine and left his office with firm instructions to continue with what I was doing, instructions I happily promised to obey.

"We haven't seen Carson and Laura for ages," Katie commented later that evening, raising her head from Teyla's pussy to speak clearly. "We should have them to dinner."

I had taken advantage of her speaking to suck John's lovely cock deep in my mouth, but released it to note that there was a very good reason for that lack, namely Laura.

"Oh Rodney." Katie frowned at me, inserting several fingers into Teyla. "I don't know why you don't like Laura. She's a wonderful person and Carson adores her. They're such a cute couple."

I would have answered her, but John had cupped the nape of my neck, encouraging my ongoing efforts to learn to deep throat him.

"You guys used to see them socially?" John asked.

"Carson is a friend of Rodney's as well as his doctor, and I like Laura. Rodney doesn't like her because she teases him too much." I made a muffled noise of disagreement and Laura frowned at me. "She has a wicked sense of humor, but she's really a very nice person. You should try to get along with her for Carson's sake."

I would have protested that I'd already done my best to get along with her for Carson's sake, but John's hips had twitched a little, and more of his length slipped in than intended, and I was fully occupied with relaxing my throat muscles.

"Maybe you should invite Carson to a poker night and Katie and I can take Laura shopping with us," Teyla suggested, threading her fingers through Katie's hair.

"You have the best ideas, hon," John said, kissing her. I paused in my sucking to admire, for they did look so hot together, a beautiful couple, sitting snuggled together on the bed, backs against the headboard. I was grateful that John loved cock enough to approach me, that he hadn't been satisfied with only Teyla. "Sound good to you?"

I slurped noisily as I released his shaft. "I'll call Carson in the morning."

"Good." John smiled, cupping my cheek, his thumb rubbing on my bottom lip. "I want to meet your friends."

That would be a short task, considering there were so few people in this world who I could tolerate calling friend, so at least not too distracting from the four of us. I hoped he didn't decide he wanted to meet all of Katie's relatives, as that could take months.

Teyla gave one of her little purrs, arching her back and thrusting her hips forward. Katie must have hit a particularly good spot. "You are so good with your tongue, Katie my adorable one."

Katie blushed, murmuring a shy, "Thank you."

"But which one of you can get which one of us off the fastest?" John asked.

Teyla gave him a mock glare. "Men. All you think of is speed. Make it last, Katie."

"The faster I come, the faster I can get it up again and fuck you, Rodney." He stroked my lip again. "What do you want?"

That was such a stupid question I didn't bother answering it, just swallowed him again. He was already hard, fully primed, and I'd tear up one of my Ph.D.s if I couldn't make him come in a minute or less.

When John yelled and came, his hips bucking up, driving his cock deeper into my mouth, in 55 seconds or so, I was extremely gratified that I have become so accomplished at sucking cock. If I have anything to say on the matter, John will never want for a mind-blowing, bone-melting, toe-curling blow job again in his life.

~~~

John ran with Teyla's idea, and Carson was indeed soon invited, over to a poker night. Though I assisted with the planning, I was less than enthralled. I know all the mechanics of poker, but have never been a particularly good player, as my face is too expressive. I prefer games that rely on skill rather than bluffing.

However, John's laidback charm made him a very effective player, and he was obviously enjoying himself. As the pile of chips in front of him grew, I consoled myself that most of my losses were his gains.

Radek was turning out to be something of a card shark, with his pile the second largest. I knew he couldn't be trusted, that sneaky Czech. Carson, and John's friends, Evan and Steven, had all lost a considerable amount, though not as embarrassingly as me. (Or should that be 'as I'? I trust you, dear Penthouse, to polish my grammar as necessary for publication.)

"It's too bad that Laura couldn't join the ladies," John said, making his bet. I'd already bowed out of this hand and was eating grapes, as Teyla had prepared our snacks. Next time Katie was doing it.

"Aye, I know she would have enjoyed herself," Carson agreed, checking his watch. "The stores'll be closing soon."

"I think Sheppard's cleaned us out enough for one night anyway," Steven noted dryly. I wasn't sure why John had invited him, as they didn't seem to like each other much.

"That just means he falls even harder next time," Evan said cheerfully. Evan seemed decent for a fellow who liked to spend his spare time dabbing paint on canvas. I hoped Katie didn't feel obligated to buy some kitschy monstrosity from him. She loved to support creative endeavor regardless of quality.

As if they had heard us talk about them, the front door opened, and both Teyla and Katie said, "Honey, we're home!" There was the sound of bags dropping on the couch, indicating a successful excursion, before they came into the dining room. Teyla slid onto my lap as Katie settled on John's. Since my hands were unoccupied by cards, I wrapped them around her waist.

"Did we get home too early?" Katie asked, her head against John's as she studied his cards.

"We're on the last hand," John replied.

There was a little general conversation, Teyla meeting Carson and Radek, Katie being introduced to Steven and Evan. Catching Radek looking at me curiously, I frowned at him. "What?"

"Perhaps I do not understand American customs, but why is John's wife on your lap?"

"I'm Canadian," I indignantly noted as Katie giggled.

"We like taking turns," she explained.

"Taking turns?" Radek asked, perplexed.

"Swapping," John added.

"You swap wives?" Radek asked and really, could the man be more obtuse?

Evan made a bizarre sound like stifling a laugh with a cough.

"Evan?" John asked, eyebrows arching. "You find something entertaining?"

"No, sir. I can certainly see you with Mrs. McKay, sir. You're a very attractive woman," he added to Katie, who blushed and thanked him. Evan also had served in the military, which I presume was the cause of his continued habit of calling John 'sir.'

John studied his cards, asking, "But you can't see Rodney with Teyla?"

Wife swapping wasn't all we did, but – "Hey! Do you think I'm not man enough for Teyla?"

They looked at me, disbelief in their faces, and I didn't know how to convince them, an unusual and unpleasant experience for me. I was accustomed to overwhelming people with the brilliance of my mind and my verbal agility, but in this situation, I doubted anything but action would be persuasive.

"Perhaps we should demonstrate," Teyla purred, seeming to read my mind.

"Um… what?" I answered, for I have to admit that my command of English deserted me, not having seriously considered such a course of action. I felt Teyla unbuckling and unzipping my pants, pulling my shaft free. Radek and Evan were on each side of me, and both watched in fascination as her delicate fingers circled my girth and began stroking. Despite having an audience, my dick began filling. I challenge any man to remain limp in Teyla's hands. Shocked, I looked at John, but he only nodded his head, cupping one of Katie's breasts as she snuggled into him, his cards still in the other.

Teyla shifted, swinging one leg over my lap, her pussy sinking down onto my dick, and I realized she'd been wandering the mall with no panties. Her breasts were bobbing in front of my eyes as she fucked herself on me. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be naked in front of the others, but I had to latch on, to suck and lick on her succulent breasts through the thin fabric of her top. I grasped her hips, realizing that I still wasn't showing that I could take another man's wife. Pushing the chair back, I rose, forcing Teyla to lie on the edge of the table. She didn't seem to mind, squeezing those dancer's thighs of hers around my waist, her arms splayed over her head, her body mine to take.

I grinned at John and Katie before bracing my hands on the table, fucking her slow and steady, a talent at which I excel, as she purred and everyone watched, all our friends envying me. Carson gave a faint, "Oh dear lord." What is it about the Scottish accent that sounds so appropriate being astonished or horrified?

"I think it's very unfair that Teyla gets to enjoy Rodney first," Katie pouted. "She already came several times tonight."

"At the mall?" Carson asked, now sounding scandalized, and silly, since we'd said they were at the mall, so where else would Teyla have been having orgasms?

"We were trying on lingerie and Teyla made me kneel and lick her off in both Nordstrom's and Victoria's Secret. We got the cutest bras and matching thongs. You're going to love them," she promised John.

"I'm sure I will," he answered. "I love you in everything. Or nothing. Teyla, honey, why didn't you return Katie's favors?"

Teyla's throat arched, the top of her head touching the table, her hair spreading over the pot of chips in the middle of the table. "Katie would have made too much noise."

I was slamming into Teyla hard now, imagining her and Katie trying on clothes, caressing each other, Teyla forcing Katie to her knees, maybe watching herself in the mirror as Katie pleasured her. I feared I might be leaving bruises on her hips as I clutched them, forcing her to meet my pace.

"I thought you wanted Laura to come with you," Carson said.

Teyla tilted her head to look at Carson, smiling with satisfaction. "Oh yes," she purred. "I would love Laura to come with us. I've heard she's beautiful." Then she breathed unsteadily, gasping as she came, tightening her thighs around me, and my orgasm slammed through me. I gave a low groan as I slumped onto her, pillowing my head on her excellent breasts.

"Bloody hell," Carson whispered, as Radek said something in Czech.

Katie gave a little sigh. "You made her come harder than I did, honey."

"I call," John said.

He had the winning hand, of course, which proved to be fortuitous, as his success signaled the end of the evening. I sat back on the chair, tugging Teyla on top of me, so John could scoop up the pot.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now." Radek rose, and the fact that he was aroused was apparent.

"Yeah, I need to go too." Evan was in a similar state and suddenly all four visitors were moving toward the door, obviously torn between staring at Teyla's wrecked disarray, and trying not to look, out of politeness. Staring was winning, not that I could blame them.

With his hands draped casually in front of his crotch, Carson started to walk out, saying "I see how you're getting so much aerobic exercise."

"And ha! Please note that I am man enough for Teyla," I gloated, waving my hands at her for emphasis. I'd made her come, which had made our friends hard, I thought with a swell of pride. I am not accustomed to affecting others with purely physical accomplishment, and must admit I enjoyed gloating.

"Yeah, doc. You are," Evan agreed, before hastily disappearing out the door.

Steven was the only one left, standing with his hands on his hips, unconcerned that we could see how he was tenting the front of his jeans. I've often heard references to a man's hands or feet matching his penis size, but had never considered that one's most cherished organ also might match extremely broad shoulders. "I'm ready for a rematch any time, Sheppard, especially if another impromptu performance is going to end the game."

"Sweetens the losing?" John suggested.

"This was your lucky night. Don't count on it again." With those departing words, he left. Odd fellow. I was still unclear on whether he and John were friends or friendly rivals, but that was irrelevant at the moment. We were alone and ready for more action.

Squeezing Katie's breasts, John said, "That was a great evening, even if Katie didn't get to come."

"Katie loved every minute of being teased and denied, didn't you?" Teyla rose off my lap, my cock lamenting the loss of her warm pussy, but it gave a happy twitch when she stood in front of Katie and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing that Katie was wearing a very pretty blue bra, which matched her eyes. "Tell the truth."

With a blush, Katie admitted that she had.

"But still," John said, swinging Katie into his arms. "Time for her and I to catch up to you two."

Katie gave a giggling cry, kissing John as he carried her out of the room, Teyla close behind them. I roused myself from my post-orgasmic stupor enough to stand, realizing that I hadn't performed the nighttime ritual, and hurried around the house, checking locks, turning off lights, and losing the last of my clothes.

The others were naked and on the bed, John slowly moving a vibrator in and out of Katie's pussy as Teyla played with her breasts.

"You're not going to – ah?" I asked. Even after fucking Teyla in front of several friends, I can still find asking direct questions about sex difficult. My polite Canadian upbringing, I guess.

"She's owed three," John said, with a grin on his sweet lips. "I figured I'd save the best for last."

That notion sounded excellent to me. I joined them, watching, and idly stroking Teyla's smooth skin.

Katie is quite beautiful when she orgasms. She is a very cute woman, but becomes glorious when her skin is sheened with moisture, her eyes dazed with pleasure, and her pink lips open and gasping. John is fascinating too, even more handsome when intent and focused, and his body, long muscles and furred skin, is always a wonder to behold.

As Katie was gasping toward her second orgasm, he looked at me and grinned. "Prep me?" he asked, lifting one leg to facilitate access to his hole. "I want to try something."

Always keen to help John with his experiments, I hurried to get the lube and walk around the bed, sitting on the edge, and finger fucking him until three of my fingers were comfortably occupied with teasing his prostate.

"Two down, one to go," Teyla said, and I noticed she was playing with her clit and fondling her own breasts. She would likely come again by the time Katie came for a third time. Women are amazing in their speed of recovery. I could be jealous, except that I was having such good sex, being bitter over not having more orgasms was impossible.

Dropping the vibrator on the bed, John shifted on top of Katie. He moved slowly enough that I could keep my fingers in him. "I want you to fuck me while I fuck Katie."

"Gladly," I responded, and I could because John had spent enough time playing with Katie to allow me to revive, which was likely his plan as soon as he picked up the vibrator. John can appear goofy, but I've noticed his thinking is very logistically oriented, a byproduct of his military training, I presume.

It took a little organizing to get our bodies situated, my legs inside John's, which were inside Katie's, cocks and holes in position, but soon we were screwing in sync. I would drive into John, forcing him into Katie, and he'd thrust back. The force of two bodies made Katie gasp even louder than normal. John was moaning almost continuously from the dual pleasure of being in Katie and having my shaft in him. For me, well, it must be obvious from my prior letters, dear Penthouse, how much I enjoy fucking John, feeling his tight ass clenching my cock.

Even Teyla was getting into the act, using the vibrator on herself, her sighs adding to the music of our trio.

I fucked John as long as I could, relishing every second. It is a delight to dominate his body, to put all my stamina to the task of driving him insane with ecstasy. I wished that I could see his face, but since I couldn't, I bit at his shoulders and rubbed my nose into his wild, cowlicky hair. Our hands clasped together, fingers as entwined as our sweating, straining bodies.

Katie came first, yelling, squeezing both John and I with her arms and legs. The contractions of her pussy must have forced John into coming, as he gave a final moan and collapsed on her. His ass squeezed my cock, but I gritted my teeth and held on. I wanted the pleasure of stroking into his limp body and I got it, but only for three thrusts and I was coming too, almost sobbing with the relief of emptying my balls into him. Teyla shuddered next to us, shoving the buzzing vibrator in her to the hilt as she came with a delicious moan.

"Honey?" Katie's voice was small. "You two are very heavy!"

I would have been happy to fall asleep where I was, but I gave John's nape a last kiss and reluctantly pulled out. We resettled into comfortable positions for sleeping, Katie and John facing each other, Teyla and I spooned up to them. I laid my arm over John, reaching down to clasp his lax cock. "You only got to come once."

"It was worth it." He gave a snort. "Did you see their faces? I bet they jacked off in their cars."

"You are a tease, John," Teyla said, sounding amused. One of her hands curled possessively around Katie's breast. Teyla and I both like something comforting to hold as we fall asleep.

"You know you loved being watched," he retorted fondly. I was exhausted, both from the strain of trying to bluff and the most excellent sex, and yawned, falling asleep as I heard him add, "Besides, we can make it up to them."

But that, dear Penthouse, would be another day. Or perhaps a night or even a weekend. I shan't ramble on longer, as I know I strain your indulgence with my wordiness. But I must say that my first experience with performing sex in front of non-participants was thoroughly satisfying.

Yours truly,  
Dr. M.R.M., Phd., Phd.


End file.
